This invention relates generally to the field of protective enclosures, and in particular, to a locking mechanism for a modem enclosure.
Enclosures for conventional modems typically include a first shell portion (typically a base portion) and a second shell portion (typically a cover portion) that is fastened to the first shell portion. The first and second shell portions are each typically comprised of plastic.
Attempts have been made to fasten the first and second shell portions together with a plurality of conventional fasteners such as, for example, screws or bolts. However, the number of conventional fasteners required for each modem enclosure greatly increases the bill of materials (BOM) costs. Moreover, fastening the first and second shell portions together with conventional fasteners is labor intensive and results in increased manufacturing costs.
In addition to the above, attempts have been made to provide a means to fasten the first and second shell portions together without the use of separate conventional fasteners. For example, attempts have been made to provide a latch mechanism to fasten the first and second shell portion together. Typically, either the first or second shell portion includes a plurality of cantilevered beam elements that are integrally formed with the shell portion and extend outward from the shell portion in a direction along the xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d axis. The other shell portion includes a plurality of retaining members that are aligned with the beam elements. When the first and second shell portions are positioned together, the beam elements deflect in a direction along the xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d axis when they contact the retaining members. Once the beam elements pass the retaining members, they return to their undeflected state and are retained by the retaining members.
The disadvantage of conventional integrally formed latch mechanisms is that they oftentimes fail when the assembled enclosure is subject to certain forces during impact testing. This is due to the fact that they typically only provide a retaining force in one direction such as, for example, in a direction along the xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d axis. Moreover, the latch mechanisms are typically the primary means holding the two shells of the enclosure together. As a result, if a force is applied to the outer shell in a direction along the xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d axis, the latch mechanism may be susceptible to failure, which in turn may result in the separation of the two shells.
Also, difficulties arise in assembling enclosures with conventional latch mechanisms due to the insertion forces generated by the plurality of beam elements and the corresponding retaining members. The disassembly of the enclosure may be particularly difficult due to the high separation force that must be applied to the first and second shell portions to cause the plurality of beam elements to disengage from the plurality of retaining members. Finally, mechanical degradation of the beam elements and the retaining portions typically results when the enclosure is disassembled. As a result, the enclosure cannot be reassembled after it has been disassembled for the first time.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a locking mechanism for an enclosure that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
One aspect of the invention provides a locking mechanism for an enclosure including a top housing member and a bottom housing member. The bottom housing member includes at least one latch portion. The top housing member includes at least one top housing deflecting tab portion for deflecting the latch portion. The bottom housing member also includes at least one bottom housing retaining tab portion. The top housing deflecting tab portion is slidably engaged with the bottom housing retaining tab portion to secure the top housing member to the bottom housing member and to prevent movement of the top housing member relative to the bottom housing member.
Another aspect of the invention provides a locking mechanism for a modem enclosure including a top housing member and a bottom housing member. The bottom housing member includes at least one latch portion to prevent movement of the top housing member relative to the bottom housing member in a first direction. The top housing member includes at least one top housing deflecting tab portion for deflecting the latch portion. The bottom housing member further includes at least one bottom housing retaining tab portion. The top housing deflecting tab portion is slidably engaged with the bottom housing retaining tab portion in a second direction to secure the top housing member to the bottom housing member and to prevent movement of the top housing member relative to the bottom housing member in a third direction. The first direction may preferably be an arcuate path that allows the top housing member to disengage from the bottom housing member. The second direction may preferably be an arcuate path that allows the top housing member to engage with the bottom housing member. The second direction may preferably be opposite the first direction. The third direction may preferably be a vertical path that allows the top housing member to separate from the bottom housing member. The at least one top housing deflecting tab portion may comprise two top housing deflecting tab portions, and the at least one latch portion may comprise two latch portions. The at least one bottom housing retaining tab portion may comprise eight bottom housing retaining tab portions. The top housing member may further include at least one top housing retaining tab portion. The at least one top housing retaining tab portion may preferably be slidably engaged with the at least one bottom housing retaining tab portion. The at least one top housing retaining tab portion may comprise six top housing retaining tab portions. The at least one latch portion may preferably include an end portion having a rib portion. The bottom housing member may preferably include a perimeter portion, and the at least one latch portion and the at least one bottom housing retaining tab portion may each be positioned along the perimeter portion. Similarly, the top housing member may preferably include a perimeter portion, and the at least one top housing defecting tab portion may be positioned along the perimeter portion. The top and bottom housing members may each be formed from a single piece of insulative material. The insulative material may preferably be plastic.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of operating a locking mechanism. A top housing member and a bottom housing member are provided. The bottom housing member includes at least one latch portion. The top housing member includes at least one top housing deflecting tab portion. The bottom housing member includes at least one bottom housing retaining tab portion. The top housing deflecting tab portion is slidably engaged with the bottom housing retaining tab portion. The latch portion is deflected by the at least one top housing deflecting tab portion. The top housing member is secured to the bottom housing member thereby preventing movement of the top housing member relative to the bottom housing member.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of operating a locking mechanism for a modem enclosure. A top housing member and a bottom housing member are provided. The bottom housing member includes at least one latch portion. The top housing member includes at least one top housing deflecting tab portion. The bottom housing member includes at least one bottom housing retaining tab portion. The latch portion is deflected by the at least one top housing deflecting tab portion. The top housing deflecting tab portion is slidably engaged with the bottom housing retaining tab portion in a second direction. The top housing member is secured to the bottom housing member, and movement of the top housing member relative to the bottom housing member in a first direction is prevented. Movement of the top housing member relative to the bottom housing member in a third direction is also prevented. The first direction may preferably be an arcuate path that allows the top housing member to disengage from the bottom housing member. The second direction may preferably be an arcuate path that allows the top housing member to engage with the bottom housing member. The third direction may preferably be vertical path that allows the top housing member to separate from the bottom housing member. The top housing member may preferably be positioned against the bottom housing member, and the top housing deflecting tab portion may preferably contact with the bottom housing retaining tab portion. The latch portion may preferably be deflected to allow movement of the top housing member relative to the bottom housing member in the first direction. The top housing member may preferably be disengaged from the bottom housing member.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.